


Inquisition Banter

by Amethyst97Skye



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Qunlat, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst97Skye/pseuds/Amethyst97Skye
Summary: The Herald of Andraste is an enigma to all her companions, and their discussions of her origins (and more questionable attributes) leave them with more enquiries than answers.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While navigating the Storm Coast, The Iron Bull has an interesting, and enlightening, conversation with the Herald's companions. Little does he know that he has his work cut out for him...

“It’s Seeker Pentaghast, isn’t it?”

“It is. Did you not know?”

“Just checking. Your little elven friend has a strange accent.”

Cassandra sighed. “It _is_ annoying, but she is trying to learn Common. Perhaps you may be able to help, given her understanding of Qunlat.”

“Didn’t think you’d be too happy about that.”

“Why not?”

“If she didn’t start spouting gibberish, I’d say Qunlat was her first language, but she’s insisted she wasn’t born under the Qun. That would mean she was converted young, between six and ten winters I’d wager. Twelve at a push.”

“So, she _did_ live under the Qun!”

“Not permanently. Her pronunciation’s good, but her grammar’s terrible. If she _was_ educated under the Qun, she was probably taught on Par Vollen, captured by ‘Vints during a raid, and taken back to Tevinter.”

“I… I cannot begin to... How will we know?”

“She's a stickler for details so, when she finds the right words, she'll talk. It’ll take time, but she’ll open up to you, Seeker.”

“I… find that hard to believe.”

“Oh?”

“We did not start out on the… best of terms, and there are some things that no amount of apologising, however sincere, can erase.”

"That's all water under the bridge, Seeker."

"Varric's right." Cassandra scoffed. The Iron Bull ignored her. “The first step’s always the hardest. But, once you’ve taken it, it’s like you’re half way there.”

“Are you going somewhere with this, Bull?”

“I am. Just wondering if you’ll get there first.”

“And where, exactly, are we heading?”

“Depends. Your Herald called you _Basvaarad_. Know what it means?”

“Unfortunately, no. I have heard the term _Arvaarad_ before, but not _Basvaarad_. I would assume they have similar meanings…?”

“They do. _Arvaarad_ translates to ‘one who holds back evil’, which is combined with _bas_ , a name for non-Qunari. Basically, it’s a fancy way of saying ‘Templar’.”

“Oh. But I thought an _Arvaarad_ … leashed a mage, with a collar, and sewed their lips shut.”

“They do.” He pretended not to notice Solas' glare.

“And she… she thinks I’m… like _that_?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe she’s afraid of you. Maybe she’s glad you’re around to kill her if she loses control.”

“Was that… supposed to reassure me?”

“Nope.”

“Then what was the purpose?!”

“You’re a warrior, Seeker – damn good one at that – and warriors follow orders. But you can't follow an order you don't understand, and you _won't_ follow one you don't like. The Inquisition's evidence of that. Until she learns Common, or until she’s comfortable calling you a Templar, you’re her _Arvaarad_. Now, that could be an insult… or it could be a mark of respect. You won’t know which until you –”

“Talk to her. Yes, I know. I… will try.”

“If she heard you, Seeker, you know what she’d say.”

“Try not. Do or do not. There is no try," she groaned.

“Nice. Short and sweet. Mind if I use that?”

“I’ve already written it down. Apparently, someone called ‘Master Yoda’ said it. Don’t suppose that rings a bell, Tiny?”

“’Fraid not, but I can do some digging, see if we can’t put a name to a face. Did she say anything about him?”

Solas pulled up alongside the group, his eyes still fixated on the Chargers riding ahead with the Herald.

“I understand this Master was a Force Mage. From what little I gathered from her description, he is old, unusually short in stature, and possesses pointed, elongated ears, although she claimed he was not an elf.”

“Should be easy enough to find. I’ll speak to Red when we’re back at Haven."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from my work on 'Agent of the Inquisition (Almost)'. Eventually, these one-shots will serve as breaks in-between story chapters.
> 
> Drop me a comment if there's anything in particular you would like my Herald (or Inquisitor) to mention, along with any specific companions you want to see confused.


End file.
